NeverEnding Love Triangle
by ladyballer12
Summary: Bella is having Edwards baby and everything is perfect..until she finds out Jake imprinted on her. What will this do for the treaty,her family,who will win her, Edward or Jake? Edward has her love but will that be enough to make her stay away from her bff


What do I do now? The man I love will turn me into a vampire any day now due to the arrival of Charlise, the newest addition to the Cullen Coven, and my son. This isn't half of the problem. I have had the last few years of my life to prepare for my rebirth as a vampire but the information I have been given could have never been prepared for. I had had the rest of eternity planned out and it seemed like it came from a fairy tale storybook. I would marry Edward, my prince charming, and Jacob would still remain my best friend due to the alliance the Cullen's made with Sam's pack. This all sounds like the life of a princess, right? WRONG!!! My life just came crashing down into total chaos. I'll take you back to this morning when I went to visit Jacob at La Push.

It all started extremely casual. We were hanging out in his garage as I watched him delicately work on his motorcycle. He dabbed the thin tipped paintbrush into the rosy red paint and stroked his hand back and forth onto the side of the motorcycle creating a memorizing design. He looked up at me with that warm, comforting smile that I love. Then his expression changed as his eyes focused in on my stomach. I wish I knew the pain he felt. Now I'm the one who feels this excruciating pain.

He looked back up and made direct contact with me. Then he opened his mouth wide and nervously projected his voice "Bella, there is something I've been hiding inside of me for the past week but now I can barely stay away from you so I have to come clean. I, I..." he stuttered, you could tell he was really struggling with this sentence."I imprinted on you" Due to shock it took me awhile to comprehend and then raging anger filled inside of me as well as guilt for letting this happen though its not entirely my fault. After about a minute I felt words rush back into my head."WHAT!?!?!?!?, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" "I don't know Bella I'm truly sorry." I could tell he was sincerely apologetic and I calmed down a little bit. He continued when he saw I was speechless. "I always had crushed on you but I never knew it would lead to this".

I got up and headed to the door, I pressed one on my speed dial and Edward had already arrived to pick me up. He told me he knew something was up when Alice saw the werewolves interfered with my future and then he said he read Jake's mind. With every word he spoke came a snarl or growl. "Get in the car" he hissed as he knocked on the door of Jacobs's house. "Edward" I squealed from the driveway "it's not his fault, they cant control who they imprint on" He ignored me and the two of them went on and on at the door for roughly 15 minutes and then Jacob Hopped in his car and started the engine. Edward opened the driver's side of the silver Volvo as I peered up at him in horror. He explained to me that us three needed to have a private discussion about the treaty, all how this is going to work out. I thought this should be interesting. I can't love Jacob, Jacob his forced to love me for the rest of his life. Jake and Edward will never even make an effort to get along ever again. Who knew that one change in someone's unordinary life could absolutely ruin everything in someone else's?

So now back to the present. We arrived at the Cullen's Approximately 30 minutes ago. Edward and I positioned ourselves on the couch that sat right across from the new chair Esme bought that Jacob had uncomfortably put himself in. Not one word has been said but Jacob and Edward were giving each other dirty death stares. This probably meant they were talking through Jacobs's thoughts and Edwards's gestures. This made me uncomfortable and I began to sweat bullets as I wished this had never happened.

Unexpectedly Emmett entered the lounge area with a match and said "looks like we have to burn Esme's new chair" and chuckled at his bad timed joke. No one even acknowledges his presences and if they did they ignored him. He felt the tension and though he was curious and felt awkward for his inconvenient timing left without any questions. That was probably the smartest thing he had ever done.


End file.
